


Hold Me In Your Arms

by Blue_Night



Series: Masters And Boys [13]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Claiming, Dom!Erik, Dom!Thomas, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Watching, sub!Jonas, sub!Marco, sub!Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Thomas and Erik have become true mates like Erik's three boys Jonas, Marco and Robert are true mates, and the time has come for Thomas to complete their bond and finally claim Marco and Jonas as his beloved boys as well...Part 12 of the journey of Master Erik and his mate Dom Thomas and their three boys Jonas, Marco and Robert.





	1. The Lion's Roar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> My dearest GoForGoals,  
> you have been my most faithful supporter of my beloved Dom Erik and his three boys right from the start, you have read and commented on each and every part and chapter of my Master And Boys-series and even written one of the parts together with me, so this part is especially for you. :-* Thank you so much for your friendship and for always being there for me when I need you! <33
> 
> My dearest Janie94,  
> without you, Thomas wouldn't have become such an important part of this series. Master Erik and his three boys are really happy that Thomas has become a part of their life and their love, so this part is for you as well!! Thank you for messing up my peaceful little foursome, I didn't know I needed it until you threw Dom!Thomas right in the middle of them. ;-*
> 
> My dearest mariothellama,  
> writing about my beloved Master Erik, his mate Thomas and their three beloved boys always helps me and cheers me up when I need it. I hope that reading about them will do the same for you. <33
> 
> My dear readers,  
> life continues to throw hardships and obstacles in my way, and I'm really down at the moment, struggling with not only writing but everything pretty much. Writing a part of my special Master And Boys series normally helps me feeling better, and I would really be grateful for your feedback. Comments and Kudos are love and what us writers need to go on, so if you enjoyed reading this fic, please don't forget to leave kudos and write a short comment for me, your visible approval would really mean a lot to me! <33
> 
> This part of the series will have three chapters, told from Jonas' and Thomas' POV.
> 
> The songs I listened to while writing this fic were 'Eclypse' from 100%, an old techno song from the early nineties, and 'Puttin on the ritz' from Taco.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas claims Marco as his second boy, showing a side of his personality he has hidden so far. Jonas can't help but feeling intrigued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still struggling with writing pretty much, I hope that there aren't too many mistakes and errors and that reading about Thomas finally claiming Marco will be enjoyable. <33

The sight in front of him is strange and familiar at the same time.

Familiar because Jonas has seen his beloved Blondie being taken many times before today, either by their beloved master Erik, or by their fellow mate Robert or even by Jonas himself. Erik's oldest and youngest boy – his oldest boy when it comes to the time Jonas has actually been the young defender's boy, his youngest one when it comes to Jonas' age – still remembers vividly the last time Marco has lain underneath him, his blond mate smiling up at him his lopsided smile while encouraging him to go faster and take him hard.

Marco loves to bottom for his two mates, and Jonas sometimes has a bad conscience because it is much harder for him to give himself to his mates as it is for Marco and Robert - who both love to bottom for him - even though both always assure him that he doesn't need to feel bad about his issues and that they are fine with him topping more than bottoming.

Jonas also remembers clearly the last time he has watched their beloved master Erik taking his blond boy, his love how he calls Marco. At the beginning of their rather complicated relationship, Jonas would never have thought that he could find watching Erik making love to one of his two other boys as arousing as he actually does, and he is still astonished and a little bit embarrassed about his watching-kink he hadn't known about before.

Jonas has never been a huge fan of porn movies, and he was pretty jealous at first when he had to watch Erik making love to Marco and Robert. He really loves his Blondie and his Blacky with all of his heart, but Erik is his beloved Dom, the center of his world, his sun and his tower of strength, his everything, and his wonderful and kind master was all he ever wanted before Erik asked him to welcome his two other beloved boys in his life and give their uncommon foursome a try.

To his surprise, accepting Erik's love for Marco and Robert was much easier than Jonas thought it would be, and he really enjoys it when he is allowed to watch their master taking either of them.

The brown-haired Gladbacher needed some time to wrap his head around being a part of a foursome – which has become a fivesome more or less out of the blue a couple of months ago and right before Jonas even knew what was happening to him.

Which brings him back to the strange part of the arousing scene displaying before his eyes, because it is neither Erik nor Robert taking Marco, but another Dom, something Jonas didn't think that Erik would ever let it happen. His beloved master is kind and understanding, but he is really possessive when it comes to his boys, one of the most dominant people only imaginable, and he was never the Dom to merely think of sharing his boys with another equally powerful and strong Dom.

Maybe it's because of their special situation with Robert living in Munich, far away from Erik, Marco and Jonas, that made Erik agree to Thomas being allowed to spend one night with the handsome striker when Robert asked Erik for permission to help his frustrated teammate, although Erik must have considered the other Dom a real threat back then, Robert's and Thomas' deep feelings for each other clear to see for everyone with eyes in their heads.

Perhaps it was because Erik had unconsciously longed for his own true and special mate after realizing the strong and unique bond between his three beloved boys – a bond that made their foursome work, but which also separated Erik as their master from his boys oftentimes, making him feel lonely and craving for something similar as Jonas realized with astonishment when he saw the way Erik was looking at the other Dom for the first time.

It was most likely a combination of both things, and it had probably also something to do with Erik's personal and rather difficult situation as a footballer struggling with several severe injuries over the past two years, his secret longing to have someone who really understands him being fulfilled when Thomas came into their life so unexpectedly.

Jonas finally accepted Thomas as a real and important part of their relationship - mostly for Erik's and Robert's sake if he's honest to himself – but he did it despite his own reservations and doubts, although he really had a hard time making his peace with the thought of submitting to another Dom than his beloved master.

Thomas does not only Robert a world of good, but also Erik, and Jonas loves Erik and his Blacky far too much to stand seeing them unhappy and lovesick because of his own rather selfish wish not to share them with anybody else than Marco. Apart from that, it is really hard not to like Thomas Müller.

The blond Münchner has a similar crooked grin as Marco has, and his cheerful and laid-back, normally very carefree nature and his sense of humor are really endearing and hard to resist. People not knowing their way of life wouldn't think of him as a strong Dom, and Thomas is pretty much the touchy kind of Dom and really different from Erik, not as reserved and controlled as the younger one usually is, willing to show his three boys his own feelings and insecurities to a much bigger extent than Erik usually does.

If anyone had asked Jonas only a couple of months ago if he could ever love another Dom the way he loves Erik, he would have shaken his head and laughed in their faces with an offended snort, but as the brunet now watches Thomas take Marco, he realizes that his feelings for the older Dom have become stronger and stronger over the last weeks, and that he can hardly wait to be as close to the blond Dom as two beings can only be.

To be finally claimed by Thomas Müller, taken as his beloved boy as well.

Jonas is grateful that neither Erik, nor Thomas himself had put any pressure on him, both waiting patiently for him to get used to the thought of belonging to another Dom like he belongs to Erik, and he knows that he could still back away and tell them that it's too early for him and that he needs more time without his master or Thomas getting angry with him.

They have all waited long enough for the perfect moment, for the right time Thomas claiming Marco and Jonas as his boys as well, and it seemed to be more than appropriate to do it during Jonas' and Marco's first visit in Munich. First real visit. Thomas and Robert have moved in together a few weeks ago, and Jonas and Marco of course helped them, but they stayed in the guest room back then, too exhausted for more than some cuddling, kissing and stroking.

Erik has been in Munich because of his rehab for a while longer, but he doesn't stay at Thomas' and Robert's place during the week to focus on his recovery and his rehab and not arouse unwanted attention.

It was hard to find three days where they could all be together during the season, but they finally did, and Jonas licks his dry lips and suppresses a loud moan to not disturb Thomas and Marco and intrude on their privacy.

Jonas is still amazed about the visible change in the older Dom's behavior, the way Thomas is demanding Marco's surrender now being totally different from what the brunet has seen when Thomas has made love to his boy Robert or his mate Erik, Jonas' beloved master.

Erik of course doesn't surrender to the older Dom when he allows the Münchner to take him, and Thomas doesn't submit to the younger one when he's bottoming for him either, their passionate encounters always a breathtaking mixture of tenderness, love and heated and playful battles for dominance Jonas has never seen before.

Thomas' way of making love to Robert is normally gentle and very intimate with the younger striker holding the older one tightly in his arms when he takes him, their lovemaking slow, tender and with a lot of kissing and stroking most of the times. Thomas never goes easy on Robert or allows him to stretch the rules, he's clearly always the one in charge and giving the orders, and Jonas is sure that the blond Dom doesn't hesitate to show Robert the consequences of his behavior if he so much as only thinks of disobeying him or trying to play tricks on him.

But Thomas is a very skilled and sensitive Dom and lover – even though he knows quite well how to hide his sensitivity from other people in public – and he knows what his oldest boy needs after the long and lonely years where Robert had to live alone in Munich and without his Dom's loving and comforting touch most of the time; and holding Robert close in his strong arms is a very important part of their lovemaking when he claims him as his boy again, Thomas' expression when he looks at his beloved dark-haired boy as tender and soft as his deep and slow thrusts and his kisses are.

The man staring down at the blond boy giving himself to him for the first time is completely different from the Thomas Müller Jonas used to know.

This man wears the expression of a dangerous predator hunting down his prey, his teeth bared to a smile of victory and pure and utter dominance. Thomas' blue eyes are glowing like the eyes of a strong and powerful big cat, and his growls of possessiveness and hunger sound like the low roars of a huge lion defending his territory at all costs, and Jonas realizes that he finally gets to see the last part of Thomas' fascinating and complex personality, the one Thomas has hidden from them so far. Seeing this last missing piece of his new Dom finally makes him understand why the blond Münchner is the only one who can be Erik Durm's mate and why he himself fell for Thomas Müller so easily as well.

It's not only the power, strength and aura of utter dominance Thomas is radiating, but also his ability to give his three boys and his mate what they need, alternating between the different parts of his personality so naturally and without ever losing himself.

Thomas Müller is still himself when he makes love to his dark-haired boy Robert the slow and tender way, whispering tender words of love and approval into his ear, and he is also still the strong and self-confident Dom when he allows his mate to blow off some steam by using him as a valve for his feelings, his cheeky side challenging the younger Dom with playful insults he knows that they will make Erik lose his iron self-control for a few precious moments.

The blond Münchner is still Thomas as he now claims his blond boy for the first time, fucking him through the mattress with his relentless pummeling as if his life depended on it, voicing his claim with triumphant loud roars. Marco likes and needs to be spanked sometimes to deal with his feelings and the hardships of his life, and Jonas knows his beloved Blondie well enough to sense that this rough and passionate act of claiming is exactly what Marco needs and wants from his second Dom.

It was much easier for Marco to accept Thomas in his life and fall in love with him, and he was amazed and happy that Thomas was willing to spank him without having any problems or reservations, simply taking Marco the way he is without trying to change him and seeing to his needs like a good Dom should always do – even though it is clear to see that inflicting pain in his scenes is something that doesn't come naturally to the blond Dom.

It is obvious that Marco wants to give Thomas something back for what he is willing to do for him, that he is intrigued by the one side of the older Dom Thomas hasn't shown them so far - his predatory and very dominant side – the one side that will make every sub walking this earth want to go down on their knees and beg him to take them.

This is at least what Jonas wants to do as he watches Thomas claim his beloved mate in this ardent and unrestrained way, and judging by the expression on Robert's face sitting opposite him and watching them too, this is what the dark-haired striker wants to do right now as well.

Jonas feels an unexpected hot wave of jealousy of Robert shooting through him, fearing that Thomas might want to take his dark-haired boy before turning his attention to the one he hasn't claimed until this night, and the brunet Gladbacher can only hope that he will be the next one the impressive Dom wants to claim instead of making him wait for much longer.

 

***

 

His blond boy looks so beautiful as he gives himself to him for the first time, Marco's ultimate surrender to him making Thomas' blood boil in his veins with passion and lust. The trust the remarkable Dom can see on the face of his second boy stuns him and makes him feel humble and blessed and his pulse thrum in his ears.

He is so hard with desire and need that it is driving him crazy, and the Münchner growls and changes the angle of his hard and fast, deep thrusts to make sure that their first time together will be as pleasurable for his new boy as it is for him. He wants his wonderful boy to come untouched for him, he wants to feel his unquestioning submission and he wants to sense Marco's ecstasy when he fills him with his seed to mark him unmistakably as his while his boy is milking his new Dom with his own orgasm.

Erik is sitting on his heels opposite him behind Marco's head, holding the wrists of their blond boy in a firm grip while Thomas' nails dug into Marco's hipbones as he drives into him again and again with unrestrained passion, his desire too strong and too painful to go as slow as he normally prefers to make love.

Marco is at his two Doms' complete mercy, trapped, immobile and vulnerable between their strong figures, but his face is suffused with uttermost trust that his beloved master and his new Dom won't hurt him, and his amber-green eyes are almost black with his own need and arousal. Thomas can see when he looks down at his new boy that going slow is not what the other blond wants and needs, that Marco craves to be taken this way, hard and fast and without Thomas holding himself back. His walls clench around Thomas' aching erection with the same desperate lust Thomas feels, and Marco's long legs draped over his shoulders tremble with the all-consuming need to just let go and come.

“You will not come without my order, Marco, you will only come when I tell you to come, boy!” Thomas gasps out, his snarling voice the possessive voice of a strong Dom who is claiming his sub, and Marco moans and shudders for him like the good boy he actually is and bucks his hips up, craving to feel his new Dom deeper in his pulsing channel.

“Yes, my Dom, I will be your good boy and not come without your permission!” Marco's normally pale skin is flushed red from his overwhelming lust, and his gorgeous cock bounces up and down in time to Thomas' pummeling, the deep red head glistening wet and throbbing with the need to come. Thomas can feel how close his boy is, how hard he struggles to hold back and not just come without being allowed to do so, his wish to obey and make his two Doms happy with his surrender stronger than his wish to find release.

Erik doesn't move or speak, he's just there, holding Marco's hands in a tight but loving grip, his silent presence the reassurance their blond boy needs to be sure that his submission to another Dom than his beloved master is welcomed and appreciated and just what Erik truly wants him to do. The older Dom is deeply grateful for his beloved mate being there and sharing this important moment with him, for Erik being the solid anchor that grounds both of them while they are savoring their passion and lust to the fullest.

Thomas doesn't need to turn his head and look at Jonas and Robert sitting at Marco's right and left side to know that they are happy about their mate finally becoming Thomas' boy as well, their arousal and longing almost tangible in the fragrant air of his bedroom.

Jonas' impatience to be claimed by him is coming off in waves of him, and Thomas smiles briefly, glad that Erik's brown-haired boy has learned to accept and trust him, hoping that he will perhaps even be willing to love him one day.

His thoughts vanish when Marco's spasms become more and more erratic, his tight passage massaging Thomas' rock-hard shaft and pulling his orgasm from him sooner than the blond Dom would have liked it. Thomas' loud roar echoes in the with pheromones thick air as the first wave of his climax washes over him, his hot seed spilling against Marco's throbbing and pulsing walls in a first fast jet.

“Come for me, boy! Come for me and milk me, Mars!”

And Marco does, his ardent mewl an echo of Thomas' own possessive growl. His second boy arches his back from the damp mattress and comes untouched before Thomas has even finished his harsh order. He clenches around him almost desperately, pulling his ecstasy from his Dom with his own satisfaction and his sweet surrender. Thomas snarls and roars as he comes and comes, pumping more creamy-white claim-marks into Marco's secret core, filling him with his semen until he is totally drained and has nothing more to give.

Marco howls and shudders through his passion underneath him, his entire body shaking with the force of his release, his twitching cock painting his flushed skin with his pleasure, and he clings to his two Doms with his hands and his feet for dear life, dropping down onto the mattress with a strangled sob when he's finally done with coming, relaxing gratefully with a small sigh of pure bliss.

Thomas has a hard time not to crush him with his weight when he slumps down onto Marco's now pliant body after carefully unwrapping his boy's legs from his shoulders. He pulls the other blond into his arms, keeping him warm and safe in his loving embrace. Marco snuggles close to him, his nose buried deep into the crook between Thomas' neck and bare shoulder. He's still trembling with the aftershocks running through him, and Thomas rocks him and hums tenderly into his ear.

“Hush, boy, I've got you.” Thomas feels raw and vulnerable after this truly extraordinary experience, naked not only in the real sense of the word, but also in the literal sense, but he feels strong and confident at the same time, humble and grateful that Marco welcomed him in his life, willing to gift him with his freely given surrender and even his love.

He is grateful when Erik lies down at Marco's other side, wrapping his arms around both of them, their beloved blond boy and his mate Thomas as well. They share a reassuring glance and a loving and understanding smile, two Doms united in their love for each other and in their love for their wonderful boys.

“I love you, Mars.” Thomas says, savoring this important moment that he is finally allowed to confess his love to his second boy to the fullest, tasting the words on his tongue.

Marco lifts his head from his shoulder to look at him, and the devotion and happiness Thomas can see in his beautiful amber-green eyes tighten his throat with emotion. He offers his mouth for the kiss his new Dom wants to give him, surrendering to him again and letting Thomas claim his lips like he has claimed his body and his heart. It is a deep and tender kiss, a kiss that seals their new bond, and Thomas takes his time to explore the soft cavern and explore the wonders his boy has to offer.

“I love you too, my Dom,” Marco whispers happily when they part again, pulling Thomas' and Erik's arms tightly around his body. Erik kisses his cheek before doing the same with Thomas, and his smile is the last proof Thomas needs to know for sure that Erik is as happy about Marco being his boy now as he himself is. He can feel Robert's and Jonas' eyes upon their entangled bodies, and the blond Dom searches for the eyes of his first boy, telling him without words that he is loved and not forgotten. Robert sits silently and motionless on the bed like a beautiful marble statue, but his eyes sparkle like only the eyes of a living being can sparkle, and they assure Thomas that the dark-haired striker will wait patiently until Thomas has completed his bond with the youngest one of his two mates without feeling left out or less loved.

Thomas can see how much watching his older Dom claiming his blond mate has aroused the oldest one of their three boys, but Robert has learned to hold back and wait for his turn a long time ago, his young master having taught and guided him so skillfully and lovingly for more than two years, and his breathing is calm and steady, a clear sign that he is deep in his subspace and won't come without permission or demand to get attention before his two mates have become Thomas' beloved boys as well.

The blond Münchner smiles tenderly at his first boy before focusing his attention back onto the boy who is lying in his arms, exhausted from the act of claiming, but also happy that he finally belongs to Thomas as much as he belongs to Erik.

“You're my boy now as much as you are Erik's boy, Mars. I promise you that I will always love you and take care of you. I won't let you down, and you're as precious to me as Robert is. You are equals in my heart, and I will never take your love and your surrender for granted.”

Marco smiles at him, his gaze instinctively darting to the young man who sits on the bed watching them with an uncertain expression in his eyes, his worries about the forthcoming things displaying on his face.

“I trust you, my Dom, and I love you. You will always be equal to my beloved master, Thomas, there won't be any differences between Erik and you.” Marco's calm voice is honest and serious, and Thomas kisses him again before sitting up and reaching out with his hand for the one boy who hasn't become his boy in every possible way so far.

“Come to me, my brave one,” Thomas offers, unconsciously holding his breath as he waits for Jonas' reaction. Will Erik's sweetheart come to him and let him complete their bond, or will Jonas tell him now that he's still not ready to become his boy?

The blond Dom suppresses his urge to nervously lick his lips while he meets Jonas' impassive and thoughtful gaze, but he can't suppress the sigh of utter relief that flees his throat when the younger one nods his head with a cautious smile.

“Yes, my Dom.”

Thomas draws in a shaky breath and opens his arms for his third boy, and Jonas comes into his protective tender embrace and wraps his own arms around him with a small sound of happiness.


	2. The Lion's Purr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has claimed Marco as his second boy, and now it is Jonas' turn to surrender to him and let the blond Dom claim him. Will everyhing go smoothly or will Jonas backpedal in the very last minute again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has totally gotten out of hand. I had planned a nice short talk and then Thomas finally claiming Jonas as his third boy, but Jonas had other plans and insisted on what came out of this chapter. He even went so far to give Thomas a special nickname during their talk, and I have no clue whether or not this chapter is believable and logical or totally pathetic and silly.  
> I'm writing this series by instinct, and I really don't know if such a talk could happen between a Dom and their sub, but this was what Jonas and Thomas wanted me to write. I'm still stunned about how much Thomas has grown on me, especially in his role as the amazing Dom he appears at in this series, and there will be four chapters instead of three because of their long talk. This chapter contains only very little sex, I'm afraid, I hope that Jonas' and Thomas' conversation won't be too boring.  
> Your feedback is really the only thing that keeps me writing and posting these days, so please leave kudos and comments if you want me to write the remaining two chapters as well. <33

Jonas wraps his arms tightly around the man who wants to become his second Dom, and he buries his nose in the warm crook of his fragrant neck.

Thomas smells of sex and fresh sweat and warm skin, of healthy and strong male. Jonas knows this smell from his wonderful master Erik and his two beloved mates, his Blondie and his Blacky, but there is a special and unique underlayer that is unmistakable Thomas Müller.

Jonas pushes his nose deeper into its shelter to inhale Thomas' scent and learn it by heart.

The soft purring noises the older man is making to comfort and reassure him remind the young sub of the strong and powerful king of the animals again, the image of Thomas he can see clearly before his mind's eye ever since he has watched the blond Dom claim Marco as his boy being the picture of a huge and fierce golden lion marking his territory.

Suddenly, Jonas is nervous again, nervous like hell, even though he knows that the dangerous lion is purring to soothe him, and that Thomas wants to be his lion, not wanting to do him any harm but protect him from anyone who might actually want to hurt him.

The young brunet is aware that they are all waiting for him to tell Thomas that he wants to become his boy, that not only Thomas is waiting to finally set his claim upon him, but that his master Erik and his two mates are also waiting for Jonas and Thomas to complete their bond as well; and it increases his nervousness and makes him tense up in Thomas' comforting embrace against his will.

He can feel Thomas' desire poking against his abdomen, but his nervousness has killed his own erection thoroughly, his soft cock nestled between their bodies, the unmistakable proof that he needs more time and isn't ready yet - even though he has earlier said that he was - and this is something that must bother his soon-to-be-Dom pretty much, mustn't it?

But Thomas doesn't appear as if he was angry or impatient, he just keeps making those small purring noises, his hands a warm and solid weight on Jonas' back. Jonas takes in a deep breath and lifts his head from where it had rested on Thomas' shoulder.

“I'm nervous!” he blurts out, biting down on his lip with a desperate expression in his eyes.

The older man meets his gaze openly, and he doesn't laugh or roll his eyes like most people Jonas knows would do – most people except for Erik, Marco and Robert, that is. But Thomas isn't like Erik at all, he is a different kind of Dom, and Jonas can't expect him to be as patient with his antics as Erik always is.

“Of course you are nervous, my brave one. This is only natural, isn't it? I'm nervous like hell too.”

Thomas' right hand has wandered upwards to stroke his hair and his face in a tender gesture while his left hand steadies Jonas, pressing gently but without much force against the small of his back.

“You are nervous too?” is all the brunet can stammer after gaping at the older Dom for a couple of seconds, because Thomas' confession is not what he has expected to hear at all after having witnessed the Münchner's change to the roaring predator only half an hour ago.

This time, Thomas does smile, a small and brief crooked smile that lets his blue eyes sparkle in the dim light of the bedroom.

“Why are you so surprised about that, my brave one?” he answers with a counter question, and he sounds really curious.

“But you are the Dom!” Jonas exclaims as though this would explain everything.

This has Thomas quirking one of his eyebrows at him. He's still stroking Jonas' face with tender and thoughtful fingertips, and he doesn't seem to mind only the slightest that Jonas is still soft against his abs and obviously not in the state to be claimed any time soon.

“And Doms can't be nervous?” is all he says, raising his quiet voice to a question at the end.

Jonas can feel the eyes of his master and his two mates upon his face, but his attention is focused on the impressive blond Dom only.

“I – I don't know,” he says confused, chewing on his lips again. “All I know is that I really wanted... want to become your boy – but I'm so afraid all of a sudden...” his voice trails off, and Jonas hangs his head, angry with himself that he behaves like a drama queen instead of just going on with the party and staying the course.

“I'm a coward, ain't I? You must be very disappointed with me.” he sighs, and he knows that he should remove himself from Thomas' lap and let him see to Robert's needs instead, the boy Thomas fell in love with in the first place, and the willing and eager, faithful boy who hasn't gotten his fill so far just because Jonas behaves stupidly and like a coward; but he simply can't bring himself to leave Thomas' warm and comforting embrace.

Thomas' expression doesn't change as he now regards Jonas musingly, and nothing of him reminds of the dangerous and roaring predator he has been only a couple of minutes ago when he claimed Marco. His blue eyes are gentle and his features are unguarded, but he is still Jonas' lion, even though this shouldn't be possible because fierce lions don't purr like sweet little tomcats normally do, at all.

Only that Thomas does purr like a little tomcat now, the dangerous and big lion having withdrawn into his hidden corner of the blond Dom's fascinating personality again. Tomcats are cute little beings, and they are not scary like their much bigger relatives, even though they can hiss and growl like big cats if necessary.

Jonas is deeply grateful for Thomas' willingness to appear as the rather harmless tomcat and not as the scary lion while he is searching his way through this truly awkward conversation.

“You are not a coward, Jonas Hofmann,” the blond Münchner now says, and he sounds deadly serious, his blue eyes looking straight into Jonas' trembling soul. “You are for sure one of the bravest people I've ever met, present company and myself included. The truth is that I actually admire you for your courage quite a lot.”

“You do? But I'm so afraid of so many things. I'm not brave at all. I was afraid to admit and accept my true, submissive nature for so long, making myself and Erik so unhappy with that. I was afraid to share my beloved master with Marco and Robert, and it took me so long to give them a real chance... I'm still afraid that people will find out who and what I am, and I try to appear as the tough and strong guy in public even when all I want to do is to seek shelter in Erik's arms...”

“But in the end you did all of the things you mentioned, my brave one. You accepted your true self, and you welcomed Marco and Robert in your life and your heart. You even went so far to welcome me in your life although you feared that I could take Robert away from Erik and you. And there is nothing wrong with wanting to keep your private life private, Jonas. You being Erik's beloved boy is none of anybody else's business, and you don't need to explain or justify yourself to anybody else than the ones you love.  
Being afraid but overcoming your fear and doing the right thing is real courage, Jonas. People not knowing how it feels to be afraid and scared at all will never be brave. They are just foolhardy, but this has nothing to do with courage in the real sense of the meaning. Please don't think that your honesty could ever disappoint me. The opposite is true, I feel touched and honored that you trust me enough to share your doubts with me so openly, and it shows that you are much stronger and tougher than you think yourself to be. I know how hard this is, believe me.”

“So you're not thinking that I am a coward? You are not angry with me?” Jonas dares to snuggle closer to the blond Dom, and his soft cock stirs with newly awakened courage and interest. Only a little bit, but still.

“No, my brave one. I don't think that you are a coward, and I'm surely not angry with you.” Thomas places a tender kiss on the tip of his nose, and Jonas wraps his arms firmer around his neck and smiles cautiously at him.

“What are you afraid of, my lion?” he wants to know, the nickname slipping unconsciously from his lips. Thomas' eyes light up at this unexpected honor, and there is a soft gasp audible somewhere beside them, but the center of Jonas' world is only his new Dom at the moment. His strong lion, so different from his beloved master and yet just loved as much – Jonas is finally able to admit his deep love for Thomas at least to himself.

“I'm a Dom, my brave one, you're right with that. But I am a human being with feelings above of all things, and every human being with feelings is afraid of something. I couldn't be a good Dom for my boys if I didn't know what it means to be afraid and scared or confused sometimes. How could I ease my boys' troubled minds if I didn't know what they are talking about when they tell me that they are afraid? There are a lot of things I'm afraid of. As a footballer, I'm afraid to not meet my club's expectations. To lose games and to sit on the bench while my teammates are fighting. I'm afraid of injuries or that I could lose someone I care about and love. Sometimes, I'm afraid of the future because I am not sure what to do when my career as a sportsman is over. These are things you know yourself just as much, Jonas. You are a professional footballer, and you unfortunately knows much better what it means to be severely injured.  
But this is something we don't need to talk about at the moment, and you asked me about the things I'm afraid of as a Dom. I can assure you that there are a lot of things a good Dom should be afraid of and take seriously.”

Thomas goes silent, looking at Jonas, and the brunet purses his lips in curiosity. “What kind of things?” he asks, maybe a little bit too eager, but it is such a relief to know that he is not the only one being nervous about the forthcoming things.

Thomas' eyes become dark with several emotions, desire, longing, tenderness, passion and love. He cups Jonas' heated face, stroking over his lips with his thumb as he locks eyes with Jonas.

“I'm afraid that I will mess this up, Jonas. I'm afraid that I won't be able to truly satisfy you. I fear that you will loathe it to be with me. I'm really scared that I won't be able to prove myself worthy of being your Dom, that I won't be able to take care of you and your needs the right way. I'm afraid that I will disappoint my beloved mate, your wonderful master Erik. He is such an amazing and strong Dom, and he is even younger than me. He has taken care of you and your two mates for years, and he does such a great job, always seeing to all of your needs so perfectly, and I fear that I will never be able to do the same. He has shown the three of you who you really are, and the knowledge of what he does every day and what he and three of you are expecting from me is a pretty heavy burden, I can tell you! I'm afraid that you will never love me, that you have only agreed to become my boy as well because you think that you have to do that.”

Thomas licks over his lips, and he doesn't try to hide his fears from Jonas, letting him see his worries and his vulnerability without holding anything back. Jonas feels himself relaxing, and his smile is genuine when he returns the older man's gaze without holding anything back either.

“I want to be your boy, Thomas, I really do. Not because I think that I have to do that, but because I love you. I didn't think that I could ever love any other Dom the way I love Erik, but I really love you with all of my heart.”

Jonas holds his breath as he waits for Thomas' reaction to his love declaration.

Thomas swallows audibly, and Jonas can see the surprise and wonder in his eyes. His fierce golden lion has apparently not the least expected that the young sub he wants to claim as his third boy – the one who has accused him and hardly shown anything else than defiance so far – would confess his love to him like that – that he would be able to ever love him in the first place. The blond Dom looks as if he wants to cry at the outstanding and precious gift of Jonas' love, and he swallows again, his thumb stroking Jonas' lips trembling with emotion.

“You honor me with your love, my brave one. That not only Robert loves me, but that your wonderful master and your mate Marco are loving me as well was a wonderful surprise and I still feel stunned and so blessed that they do. But your love and trust is a real honor, and I'd rather die than betray you and make you unhappy, Jonas.”

Thomas' voice trembles like his thumb, and he isn't ashamed of the tears of happiness shining in his eyes when he returns Jonas' gaze.

“I love you too, my brave one. I love you so much.”

Jonas' next inhale is a strangled sob, and he simply has to close his eyes for a moment when the tension literally pours out of his body. He was so afraid that the impressive blond Dom would love him less than Robert and Marco, who are beautiful and leaders on the pitch and Jonas' absolute role models when it comes to being a sub and being a footballer and just everything else.  
Jonas loves them with every fiber of his being, but sometimes, he is so jealous of them that it is physically painful, and he's constantly worrying about not fulfilling his Doms' expectations like Marco and Robert are doing with such natural ease.

But Thomas' eyes shining with all the love he feels for him tell him that he doesn't need to worry about being loved less than Robert and Marco, and he relaxes a little bit, although there is one thing still weighing heavily on his mind.

Jonas knows that Erik is happy that his darling and his love have become Thomas' beloved boys as well and that they love Thomas, yet he can't help but feel unsure and guilty about having fallen in love with the older Dom so hard that it is like a physical ache in his chest.

“I want to be your boy like my two mates have become your boys so badly, my lion, and I really love you! But what if my love for you will make my master sad? What if he thinks that I will love him less because of my love for you?” Jonas feels so confused, his mind spinning with the questions that repeat themselves over and over again. “How can it be that I love you so much? Doesn't that mean that I failed him? That I love Erik not that much any longer?”

It is probably totally stupid to feel this way and to ask these questions, but Jonas really needs to know the answers before he can merely think of giving himself to Thomas without any doubts.

“What does your heart tell you, my brave one? Does it tell you that you love Erik less because you love me too now?” Thomas' voice is gentle and understanding, calm and reassuring, and his expression is sincere and tender.

Jonas instantly shakes his head vigorously, and he realizes with utter relief that he doesn't even need to think about it. “No, it doesn't. If possible, then I love Erik even more than before.”

“Then you don't need to be afraid that you have failed your master, my brave one. But he is right here, listening to us. Why don't we just ask him how he feels about you loving me and wanting to be my boy, my brave one?”

Jonas slowly nods and finally turns his head. Erik is there like he always is, sitting comfortably on his heels, his eyes meeting Jonas' cautious glance with a smile. His first boy reaches out with one hand, and Erik takes it and presses a gentle kiss onto them.

“I'm sorry, my master, but I'm pretty confused about all of this. Are you really okay with me becoming Thomas' boy too? I love him and I want to be his boy, but I love you so much, and I don't want to make you sad...” his voice cracks when Erik puts a gentle finger onto his lips – right next to where Thomas' thumb is still touching him.

“Yes, sweetheart, I am more than okay with you becoming the beloved boy of my beloved mate. I actually long for seeing him finally claiming you. I am so happy that you love him, and you didn't fail me because you fell in love with him, quite the opposite. I understand how confused you are at the moment, but there is really nothing you needed to be afraid of, sweetheart.”

Jonas swallows, his eyes roaming over the beautiful face of his so beloved master. “Can you please hold me for a moment, my Master? Hold me close together with my Dom – just for a moment, please?” The brunet has a bad conscience because Robert has already waited for so long to get attention, but he really needs to feel his two Doms holding him for a moment before he can surrender to Thomas and let him claim him.

The two Doms exchange a quick glance of deep understanding and happiness, and Erik's gaze is full of love when he smiles at his brunet boy, just like Thomas' gaze is full of love when Jonas looks back and forth between them. “Of course, sweetheart, anything you need.”

Erik shifts closer to wrap his strong arms around Jonas from behind while Thomas gently tightens his grip around him as well. Jonas is trapped between their warm bodies, the love of his two Doms enclosing him like a soft bubble and seeping through his skin until every cell of his own body hums with warmth and the feeling of being safe and loved.

 

***

 

Thomas and Erik's unique scents intermingle to a special and irresistible mixture as close as they are now with Erik pressing against Jonas' back and Thomas pressing against his front, and Jonas' desire for his new Dom comes back with full force within the blink of an eye, hitting him like a huge truck racing over the street, crushing him without any warning.

Jonas is rock-hard and throbbing with sheer and raw need, his entire body screaming with his unfulfilled desire and his suppressed feelings, and he is coming hard against Thomas' worked-out abs and all over their thighs before he even knows what's happening to him, the unbearable tension he has felt over the last hour having found the perfect valve and leaving him in one great explosion.

Erik's youngest boy arches his back with a strangled cry, his nails digging into Thomas' shoulder-blades with the breathtaking sensations of his orgasm as his hips stutter their way through his painful release, spurt after spurt coating Thomas' hard manhood with his pleasure and ecstasy. He can feel the slight pulsing of the other man's strong erection against his exploding member, and he wonders briefly how the blond Münchner manages to hold back and not come even though he obviously needs to come badly judging by the twitching and leaking of Thomas' cock, but his thoughts vanish with the next overwhelming wave of pleasure shooting through his groin.

His mind is spinning and his limbs are heavy when it is finally over and he slumps against the older Dom's strong figure, the arms of his master keeping him upright from behind. It takes him a few seconds to realize what just has happened, and he freezes in shock and dismay about his disobedience and insolence.

“I'm sorry, my lion, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to disobey you and come without permission!” Jonas croaks out deeply ashamed, but Thomas is making those tender soft purring noises again, and the hands cupping his face to make him look at the blond Münchner are tender and gentle.

“You didn't disobey me, Jonas, not the least. I didn't tell you to hold back and wait for my permission, did I?”

“Not yet, but surely only because we hadn't reached this point of our conversation so far, right?” Jonas mumbles, casting his eyes down. He is still half-hard and craving for Thomas to claim him and make love to him despite of his forceful climax, but he can finally at least breathe without problems and feeling like choking again, now that his body has found a way to get rid of his worries and doubts.

“What makes you think that I was going to tell you that you have to hold back when I make love to you, Jonas?”

The youngest of the three boys blinks. “You weren't? But I thought... I mean, you told Marco to hold back and wait for permission, and you're normally doing that when you're together with Robert as well, so I thought that you would tell me the same. It would only be fair, I guess – why should I be allowed to come when I need or want to - while Marco and Robert have to wait until they are allowed to come. It would hurt them, wouldn't it?”

“I see.” Thomas regards him attentively, his head tilted to the side ever so slightly. “Tell me, Jonas, do you want to get spanked?”

Jonas stares at the older man with big eyes, a shiver of fear and disgust wrecking him visibly. “No, I don't want to get spanked!” he cries out in utter dismay.

He shakes his head, trying to move away from the suddenly pretty dangerous lion with the glowing blue eyes watching him in this strange intense and thoughtful way, but Erik's strong arms keep him in place, and he gives up fighting after two or three seconds and stays where he is, the sticky wetness between their bodies a strong reminder of what he has done.

Thomas nods approvingly. “I thought so, boy. Do you think that Marco expects either your master Erik or me as your Dom to spank you and Robert, just because he wants to be spanked now and then? Do you think that he is angry with you or with Erik and me because we don't spank you and Robert like we're doing it for him?”

Jonas shakes his head without having to think about it again. “No, Marco would never do that! He loves me and he knows that I loathe the mere thought of being spanked, he would never expect Erik or you to spank me just because he loves it.” His gaze flickers to his blond mate. “I don't mind that you need it, Blondie, I really don't, I just...”

Marco smiles at him from where he sits near the edge of the bed. “I know, Brownie.” He doesn't say more, but his tender smile is reassurance enough for Jonas to know that Marco really understands what he has tried to say.

Thomas allows the soft smile to curl visibly at his lips when Jonas looks back at him.

“See, you have already given the answer to your question yourself, boy. Every good Dom will give their beloved boys what they need, but every boy is different from the other, and you need other things than Marco or Robert do. Marco needs to be spanked, and he also needs to hold back as long as he is able to without feeling real pain to intensify his pleasure. Robert needs to be hold tightly, and he needs our scenes to be slow and to last as long as possible to be really satisfied, and he holding back is an important detail during our scenes to make this happen and satisfy him completely. Sometimes, he has permission to come whenever he needs to as well, and the same goes for Marco as you surely know, especially when either Erik or I spank him.  
Me ordering you to hold back during our first time making love would only make you tense up again and frustrate you, diminishing your pleasure and satisfaction, and this is not what you really need, my brave one, nor is it what I want or need, at least not tonight. I need you to surrender to me as sweetly as only you can do, and forcing you to think about rules and permissions the entire time wouldn't be helpful to let this happen, don't you agree with me, boy?”

Jonas can only nod his head in silence, the relief coursing through him that Thomas doesn't expect him to think about rules and permissions almost crushing him. “Yes, I do. Thank you, my lion,” he finally manages to whisper, burying his nose in the crook of the blond's shoulder again.

“You are my beloved boy, Jonas, and this is all about you and what you need. There will be some rules when you have gotten familiar with me and with being together with me, but tonight, there will only be one rule, a very important rule though, and I expect you to stick to it and not disappoint me.”

Jonas turns his head to peer at his new Dom from under his lashes. He is hard again, impatient to feel his lion deep inside his aching core. His first and so unexpected orgasm has released some tension, but it hasn't really satisfied him, leaving him aching for his lion's touch and - most of all – for his lion's claim.

“What kind of rule?” he asks, but he isn't afraid of the answer any longer, feeling deep in his heart that Thomas' rule is only meant for his safety and his well-being.

“You have to be honest with me, Jonas. I might be the Dom here, but I can't read minds, and me loving you as much as I'm doing won't prevent me from hurting you by accident and without meaning to. I don't want to hear your safe-word tonight just because I'm about to mess this up, and I need you to be honest with me and tell me what you want and what you need openly.”

Jonas' lips hurt from his bright smile, and he presses his with desire and need aching body against his new Dom, wishing he could crawl right into him. “I will be honest with you, my lion, I promise you, but not because I think that you could do something wrong. I have faith in you, my Dom, I know that you won't hurt me, just like my beloved Master Erik would never hurt me.”

“Your faith is a precious gift, Jonas.” Thomas smiles at him, his hand stroking the short hair at Jonas' neck gently urging his head closer to his own. “I need to claim you, my brave one, I really need you to become my beloved boy. I long for making you mine so badly, Jonas.” His confession is only a quiet whisper, a soft purr, and Jonas closes his eyes and leans into his touch.

“I need to become your boy just as much, my Dom, please, take me and make me yours,” he murmurs, his last words muffled by a pair of smooth and passionate lips claiming their new territory.

Jonas opens his own lips for the needy moan that wants to flee his throat, and when he feels Thomas' tongue slipping into the soft cavern of his mouth, he forgets everything else than the first kiss of his new Dom and kisses his lion back with all of his heart.


	3. The Lion's Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Jonas finally complete their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this part hasn't been a real fivesome so far, the focus on Jonas and Thomas in the first three chapters. This will change in the last chapter of this part. :-) This chapter came out differently from what I had had in mind at first, but Jonas wanted it this way, and he can becone pretty stubborn and defiant to get what he wants. I hope that you will like the way he claimed his lion - hmm, his lion claimed him of course... ;-P
> 
> As always, your kudos and comments are what keeps me writing and posting in the first place, so please leave them for me. <33

Kissing his lion feels so different from kissing his beloved master, new and exciting and yet familiar at the same time. Jonas has been so wary and anxious about kissing the older Dom because kissing has always been so much more intimate to him than actually sleeping with someone, and he still remembers his fears when he had to kiss his two beloved mates for the first time vividly.

Erik is the kind of master carefully dispensing his kisses and touches, and Jonas has spent enough time in Thomas' company to know that the older Dom is much more touchy and kisses his boys a whole lot more often than Erik normally does. Robert and Marco have to ask for permission before touching and kissing him because Thomas would never go against Erik's most important rule, but he initiates body contact and kisses on his own much more often than Erik would ever think of doing it.

The youngest boy of their still fragile fivesome pushes his thoughts back into his mind and concentrates on the feeling Thomas' kiss arouses in him instead, the tender tongue licking its way around more curious and asking than actually demanding. The blond Dom takes his time with claiming his new territory despite the throbbing hardness poking against Jonas' abdomen, his words from a couple of minutes ago that he really needs to claim him as his boy obviously forgotten.

Thomas' strong hand his holding Jonas' head in place, and his other arm is still wrapped around Jonas' midsection while Erik is holding him from behind, his calm presence and his beloved scent making their boy feel safe and eager to take things further with his new Dom. Jonas is hard again, so hard that it is painful, and he soon realizes why Thomas ordered him to be honest with him and tell him what he needs openly, because he can feel himself getting close again from Thomas' passionate kiss alone, and Jonas really doesn't want to come like that again. The older Dom would probably take it as a compliment, but Jonas' face heats up with embarrassment by the mere thought of this happening twice within an hour.

His need to feel Thomas claiming him, taking him and filling him with his seed, is burning inside his veins, and he draws back from the older man's lips to let his lion know what he needs.

“My Dom, my lion, please, I need you, take me!” Jonas can't believe that he is begging for another Dom to take him and how natural and right it feels to do so. If someone had told him that he would do that only a few weeks ago, he would have laughed disbelievingly and shaken his head, but his body is writhing in Thomas' and Erik's embrace, shivering with raw need that comes straight from his soul.

Jonas isn't complete without Thomas claiming him as his boy, his life is not complete without his lion, and he fears that he will lose himself and burst if the blond Dom won't take him any time soon, grounding him with his love and his strong arms.

“I will, my brave one, you're doing so well, I'm so proud of you, Jonas,” Thomas whispers against his lips, stroking his face and looking attentively at him. “Tell me what you need, my brave one, this is all about you and what you need.”

Jonas licks his lips, hesitating for a moment. He still has problems with admitting his deepest needs and desires, but the expression in the with desire and love hooded green-blue eyes encourages him to be honest and tell his lion what he craves for without any fear. Jonas takes in a deep breath as he struggles for the right words. He has always been better at showing what he needs and acting than he has been at asking for what he wants with spoken words, and he swallows and closes his eyes for a moment.

He can feel Erik's eyes upon him from behind, and he gets the impression that his astonishing master knows exactly what Jonas wants his new Dom to do, but he doesn't say anything, because this is not about him being an active part of Thomas claiming his brown-haired boy.

Erik is there as Jonas' tower of strength, as his solid rock, but he won't interfere in their lovemaking in any way. Marco and Robert are watching them as well, and Jonas can see Marco holding Robert in his arms, his pale arms building a nice contrast to Robert's darker skin. He must have gotten the permission to do that from either Erik or Thomas, and he holds him close, his cheek pressed against Robert's, but he doesn't try to stroke him even though Robert is hard and leaking between his legs, his painful desire showing in his deep-blue eyes.

Jonas meets the dark-haired striker's gaze for a second, apologizing silently to him that he needs so much time for this, but Robert only smiles and shakes his head, telling him with his eyes that it is okay and that he is fine with waiting as long as Jonas needs him to wait.

Jonas turns his head back to look at the younger Münchner waiting patiently for his answer. “Can I show you, my lion? I'm not good with words.”

It is clear to see that Thomas would prefer him to say out loud what he needs, but he only nods his head. “Of course, boy. But I expect you to _tell_ me in case you'll need me to stop.”

“I will.” Jonas smiles nervously, reaching between them to coat his fingers with his own come and smear it over Thomas' hard length. The blond Dom's eyes widen a little bit at that, he apparently hasn't seen that coming. Jonas has taken his master without preparation before, but Erik expects his boys to bottom for him without preparing them beforehand only rare times, and the last time their master has done that and taken Jonas without loosening him up has been weeks ago. If anything, then it is Erik bottoming for one of his boys just like that, and the small gasps he can hear coming from Marco and Robert prove to him that his two mates are as surprised as their new Dom is.

But not Erik. Erik doesn't flex his arms around him like he would do if Jonas' wish had taken him by surprise, and his breathing doesn't change, the steady warm puffs of air tickling Jonas' neck never faltering.

His beloved master knows him so well, better than Jonas knows himself most of the times, and he could probably express with well-measured words what Jonas can't do. Everything seems to be covered with some kind of blur, so unreal to Jonas, and he really needs to feel the slight ache taking his new Dom without preparation will cause in him to make this real and as intense as Thomas claiming him as his boy should actually be.

The older Dom watches him closely when Jonas lifts himself up, inhaling and exhaling several times to relax before lowering himself down on Thomas' impressive length. He needs to stop for a second when he has taken him halfway in, inhaling and exhaling again, his eyes fixed on Thomas' face.

Jonas is sure that he will never forget this special moment, that he will never forget the way his lion looks at him now, his emotion showing in his face so clearly. His second Dom doesn't try to hide his feelings from him, letting him see his longing, his need and his vulnerability, his fear to hurt Jonas even though his boy has been the one wanting to do it this way.

Erik's warm hands have dropped down to his hips to steady him, and Jonas braces his palms against Thomas' broad shoulders to control his movements when he lowers himself down again, taking his lion in until the blond Dom is fully buried inside him.

The older man swallows hard, a strangled sound escaping his lips when he kisses him almost roughly with such suppressed passion that Jonas' head starts to spin from it. He cups Jonas' cheeks with both hands, plundering his mouth with his tongue, low growls vibrating where their chests are touching. Jonas surrenders to his kiss, the sweet pain where Thomas is filling his emptiness boosting his need and desire to new levels. His neglected cock twitches against Thomas toned abs, coating the fragrant skin with droplets of desire and arousal, and Jonas longs to be touched there so badly, but he doesn't want Thomas to let go of his face, and he can't bring himself to take his hands off his shoulders to jerk himself off either.

It is clear that Erik won't touch him in any other way than to steady him and reassure him, not that Jonas would have thought that his master would do that. This is only about his lion and him, and Jonas doesn't doubt even for a second that his wonderful Dom will be able to satisfy him and prove himself to him.

Thomas' heated kiss becomes more tender and Jonas starts to move up and down, slowly and a little bit clumsily at first, but he quickly finds a rhythm that suits both of them, pulling gasps and moans from both of them. Jonas' nails dig into the warm flesh as he lifts himself up and pushes down again, lost in his burning desire and passion for his amazing Dom, and his walls pulse and spasm with the most delicious sensations every time Thomas' hard manhood brushes over his sweet spot with every new thrust.

Jonas moans and shivers , moving faster and faster, oblivious to anything else than the fire burning deep inside his groin and the tongue moving in his mouth, demanding his sweet and total surrender. The brown-haired boy presses himself against the broad torso of his Dom, shuddering heavily at the way his aching member rubs over Thomas' soft pubic hair. He is so hard and so close again, but he doesn't want this to end, and he stills his hips for a few seconds with a sob, his toes curling with the effort of holding himself back and making this last longer.

“You're my wonderful boy, my brave one. You're doing so great, I love you so very much, Jonas. I need you, I need you to come for me, my brave one, please come for me,” Thomas whispers against his swollen and tingling lips, licking over his sensitive bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. “I need you to come for me so badly, please, Jonas...”

Jonas sobs into Thomas' mouth, poised at the brink of an incredible orgasm for a moment. The blond Dom still cups his face with his hands, the position not allowing him to move and take control over their lovemaking, but he is clearly Jonas' Dom, his lion, his love and his trust in his boy grounding Jonas and making him feel brave and safe.

“You're amazing, I desire you so much, let go for me, show me how much you want to become my boy, Jonas.”

Jonas can't keep his hips still any longer, his need to fall into the abyss of sweet oblivion all-consuming now. He begins to impale himself on his Dom's hard cock again, his arousal and Thomas' deep tongue kiss making him feel lightheaded and dizzy. Up and down, up and down until the tension in his groin becomes too much and his body decides that enough is enough.

The world seems to stop spinning for a second, holding its breath, and then Jonas is coming again, spurting his release between them and against Thomas' abs. He feels like exploding, his walls crumbling around the hard steel and soft velvet filling him so perfectly. Jonas is shaking between his master and his Dom, crying his satisfaction into the older man's mouth until his throat is sore and dry.

“Love you, my Dom, love you so!” Jonas is vaguely aware that his face is wet, and he draws in a shaky breath when soft lips kiss his salty tears away, melting against Thomas' broad frame with a small sigh.

The younger one needs a moment to realize that his lion hasn't found his own release while he was too occupied with his overwhelming ecstasy to notice anything else.

“What about you, my lion?” he asks dismayed, and Thomas' beautiful smile takes his breath away. “Don't worry about me, my brave one, it's my turn now,” the blond Dom purrs, the fierce and magnificent lion rising to the surface of the Münchner's fascinating personality again. Jonas isn't afraid of the lion anymore, a shiver of anticipation wrecking him when he sees the fire glowing in the older man's eyes.

Thomas loosens his grip around his face to gently lower him down onto the bed after a quick glance at the younger Dom still kneeling behind their boy. Erik willingly moves to the side, sitting down behind their two other boys to embrace them. Erik's desire must hurt him as much as Robert is most likely desperately craving his own fill, but their faces are serious and suffused with the importance of this special moment.

Jonas looks up at the blond Dom covering him with his body now, the hardness throbbing deep inside Jonas' secret core sending more shivers down on his spine. His senses are oversensitive after his forceful orgasm, but Jonas welcomes it, because he wants to feel his second Dom claiming him as intensely as possible.

Thomas looks like the predator again when he stares down at him for a moment, his jaw tight with the pain of his unfulfilled desire, but his eyes are tender and full of love. “Can you lie still for me, my brave one? Can you lie still for me and just take me in?”

Jonas nods eagerly with sparkling eyes. He really wants to be Thomas' good boy and give him what he needs, his sweet and ultimate surrender. “I can do that, my lion.”

Thomas bends down to press a gentle kiss onto his forehead. “Remember our rule, boy. I expect you to tell me if you need me to stop or to move, understood?”

Jonas nods again. “I will do that, my Dom, I will be your good boy.” He doesn't say more, sensing that Thomas doesn't want him to speak while he's claiming him as his boy, marking him as his and proving himself worthy of becoming Jonas' loving and caring Dom as well.

The brown-haired boy lies still, his hands wrapped loosely around Thomas' upper arms when the older man starts to push into him in a steady rhythm, his green-blue eyes watching carefully Jonas' reactions. The younger man has spread his legs as wide as he is able to without cramping, his feet braced against the mattress, and he doesn't move except for the movements of his hips Thomas' powerful thrusts pull from him, small rhythmical jerks that make his butt cheeks rub against the sheets.

Sweat is glistening on the Münchner's face, sweat from the exertion as much as from his arousal, and Jonas can feel his own cock stir again, but this is not about him finding release but about his Dom claiming him as his boy, and Jonas focuses on the way Thomas' muscles flex and shift with every thrust, the way his shoulders move and his jaw works as his lion chases his own release.

His Dom is so hard and big inside him, growing harder and bigger with his approaching climax, pulsing against his tender walls with the first wave. Warm wetness spilling into him pulls a soft moan from the brunet, his lion's hot claim filling him up with every new wave that follows.

Thomas comes totally silent, only a quiet gasp escaping his slightly parted lips when the first shudder of ecstasy captures him, and he keeps thrusting into him hard and fast until his cock finally softens, shivers running all over his arms and his torso again and again. Jonas knows that his silence is not a sign that this act of claiming has been less satisfying for him than claiming Marco as his boy has been though, but only the sign that Thomas' senses has been focused on Jonas' well-being even in the moment of his own biggest vulnerability and helplessness.

The younger man is touched that the well-being of the boy who still needs more reassurance than the other two sometimes always means so much more to his two amazing Doms, and this even though he has been Erik's boy a long time before Marco and Robert even knew about their own submissive nature.

Jonas feels raw and a little bit sore after having taken his lion without preparation, and he is grateful that his Dom is not in a hurry to pull out of him and bereave him of his warmth and comfort. Thomas stays in his last position for a few seconds, his weight balanced on his stretched arms beside Jonas' head, before he slowly lowers himself down onto his boy to kiss him tenderly.

“I need to touch you, my Dom,” Jonas whispers, craving to wrap his arms around the blond Münchner and pull him close.

“I need you to touch me as well, my brave one.” Thomas' lips seem to be everywhere upon his face, traveling over the soft hills of his damp cheeks and his closed eyelids. “So sweet, boy, your surrender tastes so sweet. You're making me so, so happy, my brave one, so happy.”

“Then, I'm happy, too, my lion,” Jonas says, and he means it. Knowing that he has made his Dom happy is making him happier than he has been in a long time, and he wraps his arms and legs around the older one, inhaling deeply their intermingled scents.

“You belong to me now, and I will always belong to you. I won't let anybody hurt you, boy.” Thomas raises his head from where he has buried it on his throat to gently suck at his smooth skin and leave his claim visibly for others to see upon him. The small spot throbs from the sucking, a welcome reminder that he belongs to the two most wonderful Doms in this world now.

“I love you, my lion, thank you for not giving up on me when I didn't want to see the truth.” Jonas smiles shakily, and Thomas' face softens, his eyes shining with love and understanding. “I will never give up on you. You're perfect the way you are, Jonas. I wouldn't want to change a single thing about you. Your defiance is not a sign of weakness but one of your strongest virtues. Don't let others tell you otherwise.”

“Thank you, my Dom.” Jonas welcomes Thomas' tongue in his mouth again, his mind pleasantly blank and freed from every heavy thought. He can still feel the wetness inside his secret core that proves to him that he is really Thomas Müller' beloved boy now, that this is not only a dream but wonderful reality, and he unwraps his arms and legs from the taller man without any protest when the blond Münchner slowly draws back from him.

“Your mate needs you, my brave one.”

Jonas blinks his eyes open in surprise because he hasn't expected this. “What do you mean with that, my Dom?” he wants to know, his gaze darting to the beautiful man sitting on the bed, trembling slightly in their master's arms. Jonas was so sure that his new Dom would be the one seeing to Robert's unfulfilled desire, but the striker with the dark hair and the piercing blue eyes is not looking at his Dom.

Robert's longing glance is fixed on Jonas' features, roaming over his ruffled hair and his heated face, and he clings to their blond mate with one hand, his knuckles white where he has wrapped his fingers tightly around Marco's.

Jonas can see Erik's face only partly, but the younger Dom smiles at him with brief amusement when he meets Jonas' questioning eyes.

Thomas has sat up in the meantime, beckoning Robert to move closer with his hand. “Robert knows that he is my beloved boy, Jonas. He is sure about my love for him, and he knows that me taking you as my beloved boy as well will never take my love away from him. But it has been a long time since the three of you have been together, and Robert misses you and Marco more than he lets it show, don't you doubt that. You and Marco are his beloved mates, the ones who understand him because of what only you can share with each other, and I know that it is not my touch he's longing for tonight. It is yours, my brave one.”

Jonas swallows. “I see. And you're okay with that, my Dom?”

Thomas chuckles quietly. “Of course, I am. I want my boys to be happy and fulfilled, and the same goes for your wonderful master, isn't that so, hazel-eye?”

The two Doms look at each other, and Jonas thinks that he can grab the strong bond between them with his hands. “Yes, it is, my precious.” Erik gently pushes against Robert's back, and the dark-haired striker crawls closer licking his lips.

Jonas watches his new Dom grabbing Robert's head to pull him in for a passionate, bruising kiss, and he feels new arousal pooling in his groin at the incredible sight. Marco's harsh breathing and the soft sounds Robert is making fill the air, and Jonas flinches when a loud moan escapes his own lips.

The younger Münchner breaks their kiss when they run out of air, regarding his oldest boy thoughtfully. “You have done great, handsome, your patience shall be rewarded. You don't need to hold back tonight.”

Robert licks over his swollen lips, his hooded gaze searching for Jonas again. “Thank you, my Dom.” His voice is hoarse with need, and the sudden rush of strong and overwhelming desire for his mate surging through Jonas makes him gasp out.

Thomas' expression changes from soft and playful to serious and determined, his aura of dominance and power so strong that it pulls a shudder from not only Jonas, but from Robert and Marco as well.

“Lie down in the middle of the bed on your left side, handsome, your hands under your head. You can talk in case you'll need to, but don't move. Your two mates will reward you for your patience and understanding now.”


	4. The Lion's Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Jonas have completed their bond, now it is time to see to Robert's unfulfilled desire and enjoying their fivesome together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to finish this story because I have two sequels to this one in mind, my two Doms and their three boys demanding more and more. Besides, Robert has shot another goal and Kuba promised him that he would have his ass if he did, so I have to see to Kuba fulfilling his promise...
> 
> I hope that I managed to make a real fivesome out of this chapter, please let me know if I succeeded! <33

Jonas finds himself lying on his right side snuggled close against Robert's warm body before he has even fully processed what's happening to him. Thomas lies down behind him while Marco and Erik lie down behind Robert's back, the two Doms snuggled close to the bare backs of their two younger boys.

Robert's breathing has become fast and raged, but he's not moving, lying completely still with his hands folded under his cheek like his Dom has instructed him to do. His pupils are blown with his painful desire and need, and Jonas can see a small red spot where the striker has grazed his bottom lip with his teeth to keep himself from writhing and begging.

Marco has gotten his fill when his second Dom has claimed him, but Jonas is pretty sure that his beloved Blondie is already hard and aroused again, and their wonderful master must be aching all over at this point. Jonas can't see their faces properly from his position, but Jonas can feel the mattress moving when Erik shifts closer to his blond boy, and the ardent moan slipping from the blond Dortmunder's lips is the sound he's always making when his master enters him, being so close to their master still new and overwhelming to him. Jonas has watched Erik taking Marco often enough to know that for sure, and he is still amazed about how good he has become in reading and understanding his two mates in such a rather short amount of time and with all the long weeks in between their precious time when they are all together.

His blond mate is very expressive with his voice without using words since the special punishment when he wasn't allowed to speak for almost a week, and Jonas has learned all those little noises he's making by heart a long time ago. Marco has special noises and sounds for each of his two mates and for his master, and this throaty moan is reserved for Erik when he takes him.

Thomas' lips pressed against his own cheek curling into a knowing smile distract him from his musings, and Jonas shivers when his lion wraps his strong arms around him from behind.

“Robert had to wait the longest, and I want the two of you to pleasure him as if your life depended on it. Mars, you will use your gorgeous cock to do that, you know how sensitive my handsome boy is between his sweet butt cheeks. Stroke him with your cock as if you wanted to enter him, but don't fuck him. You can penetrate him with the tip of your cock if my boy wants you to do that, but not deeper and not without him asking you for it.”

Marco gulps for air. “Yes, my Dom.” Jonas can literally feel his blond mate wanting to ask another question, but he doesn't, suppressing another moan because Erik obviously has run out of patience and is already fucking him, at least if the rhythmical creaking of the bed is any indication.

Thomas' chuckle tickles Jonas' throat. “I leave it up to my mate whether or not you are allowed to come again, Mars. I'm sure that Erik knows best what you need.”

“Thank you, my Dom,” Marco croaks out, and Jonas feels pity with him because Erik is really strict sometimes, and the chances that he won't let Marco come because he has just been claimed by his new Dom are pretty high.

“You will use your truly skilled hand to get my handsome boy off, my brave one. I know that he loves having your hand on his cock, and I expect you to use all of your skills and blow his mind, understood?”

“Understood, my Dom.” Jonas has problems with his breathing all of a sudden, and his traitorous little friend cranes his head as desperately as if he hadn't gotten his fill even two times, the last time only a few minutes ago. The blond Münchner chuckles again, rubbing teasingly his own half-hard member between Jonas' sweaty butt cheeks.

“Hmm, so ready to go again, you really know how to please your Dom, boy,” he whispers into his ear, and Jonas can't help but moan loudly. He reaches out to wrap his fingers around Robert's rock-hard erection, pulling a heavy shiver and a whimper from his mate.

“My boy is so hard for you, my brave one, I expect you to make him scream. But do it carefully. My handsome doesn't need to hold back, but I don't want him to come too soon. It is upon you to make sure that he can enjoy your hand-job and Marco's skills to the fullest and as long as possible.”

“Yes, my Dom.” Jonas licks his lips. He has no clue how he is supposed to make this last, his fingers flexing around the throbbing hardness of their own will. Jonas loves to get his mates off with his hand, has always loved it, and he has always felt most comfortable with pleasuring his Blondie and his Blacky with his hands instead of doing them with his mouth. He knows exactly what will get them off as quickly as possible, how much pressure he has to use and how fast Robert and Marco like to be stroked to reach their climax, but he really doesn't know how to make this last with Robert not needing to hold back until he has permission to come.

The younger one gives Robert's cock a few experimental strokes to learn how close his mate already is, and he stops as if he had burnt his hand when the striker's impressive male equipment jerks forcefully, leaking a generous amount of precome all over his fingers.

Damn it, this will be a much harder task than Jonas has expected it to be, especially with Erik and Marco pushing Robert's cock against his palm with every move they're making, their groans and grunts becoming louder. Jonas can see from the corner of his eye that his master has entangled his fingers with Marco's around the blond Dortmunder's cock, which is buried between Robert's thighs and probably driving him wild with stimulating his sensitive hole again and again in this intimate way.

His new Dom seems to be in a teasing mood, because he bites playfully into Jonas' earlobe. “I'm sure that my beautiful boy longs for your sweet kisses, Jonas. He really deserves a reward for his patience.”

Fuck, this is getting harder and harder. Jonas loves to kiss his mates, and Robert loves to be kissed as well. Erik has once brought him to orgasm just with kissing him senseless, and Thomas lives together with the dark-haired Pole for long enough to know that kissing alone can make him come when he's as aroused as he is right now.

“This was an order, boy, not a request.” So much to Erik being stricter than Thomas...

“Yes, my Dom...” Robert responds to his first rather shy and sheepish kiss like a man dying of thirst would react when he sees the small puddle filled with muddy water in the desert, and Jonas squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on his hand, stroking Robert with as little pressure as he is able to apply. His mate mewls into his mouth, his entire body trembling, and it is really not helping that his new Dom presses himself against his back until not even the thinnest sheet of paper would fit between them, enclosing his already hard manhood again to move his hand up and down on it in an almost casual way.

The older man nibbles and nips at his ear and his throat, making it impossible for Jonas to draw back from Robert's lips – which chase after his mouth every single time he tries to break their kiss anyway.

Jonas feels lightheaded because of the lack of air and the warmth because of him being trapped between two hot bodies. His fingers itch with the overwhelming desire to move faster and harder up and down on Robert's hard length, and all these sweet noises Robert is breathing into his mouth threaten to drive him crazy.

It is so unfair, how can it be that his new Dom knows so well how sensitive he is when someone is licking over his throat and dipping their tongue into his ear? Jonas is sure that Erik didn't tell Thomas anything about his preferences, and Thomas hasn't gotten much chances to watch his younger mate making love to their youngest boy either, so he must have some sixth sense when it comes to driving Jonas crazy, and he takes advantage of this sixth sense and distracts Jonas very effectively from being careful with not getting Robert off too fast.

Erik and Marco lying behind Robert move in a steady rhythm, shoving the dark-haired striker against him with every move, and Jonas snakes his right hand between Robert's folded hands and his face to cup his cheek and stroke it with his thumb while he deepens their kiss, caressing his mouth to show him how much he loves pleasuring and kissing him, how much he misses him when they can't see each other for weeks.

“Love you, Brownie, missed you so,” Robert murmurs around their entangled tongues, and Jonas sighs and tightens his hold around his twitching cock. Robert's member is wet from his arousal, pulsing and throbbing in his tender fingers. It is easy to stroke him this way, and Jonas enjoys how the impressive length jerks every time he drags his thumb over the wet slit, spreading the milky fluid over the engorged head.

“Brownie, please, oh please, I need...” Robert almost sobs, and Jonas soothes him and kisses his nose. “I know, Blacky, you'll get what you need. Just let me enjoy you a little bit longer. You feel so good in my hand.”

Jonas feels brave and certain, and it is somehow easy and natural to tell his mate how much he enjoys doing this for him, so he murmurs more praises against Robert's swollen lips. “I love having your cock in my hand, Blacky, I dream of getting you off with my hand at night. You're so beautiful when you moan for me, and I could spend the entire night with jerking you off.”

This has Robert tensing up and mewling, and Jonas knows that he won't last much longer than perhaps a few seconds. Thomas hums approvingly into his ear, and Jonas has almost forgotten that his Dom has wrapped his own hand around his aching member, but only almost, because his needy cock brushes against Robert's with every up and down, and he is so fucking close again himself that it is truly embarrassing.

“Marco, please, I need more!” Robert now cries out, and Jonas cranes his neck to look what his blond mate and his beloved master are doing. Erik is buried to the hilt inside his second boy, and his jaw is tight with his need to come. His beautiful hazel-green eyes meet Jonas just in the moment he comes undone, spilling his heavy load deep into Marco's tight channel.

His master holds his gaze, allowing his first boy to see his lust and pleasure as he shudders through his orgasm, his harsh breathing and two small gasps the only sounds coming out of his mouth. Jonas forgets how to breathe at the beautiful sight, his throat tightening with love and happiness. His lips are still connected with Robert's, and his hand is still moving up and down on Robert's shaft, stroking him faster and faster now.

Erik pushes Marco's cock deeper between Robert's butt cheeks, whispering something into the ear of his blond boy without breaking eye contact with his brunet boy. Marco howls, his entire body jerking, and the image of his blond mate spurting his seed against Robert's hole pushes Jonas over the edge and right into the abyss of another forceful orgasm. Thomas has started to rub his hardness against Jonas' back, and the younger one pushes back as best as he can while he comes and comes, craving to feel his Dom marking his back with his seed like he has marked him before.

His lion purrs into his ear, boosting his ecstasy and his satisfaction with his skilled caresses, milking every single drop of him he has to give. The sensation of Jonas' pleasure coating his cock and Marco pumping his release between his thighs and into his hole is finally too much for Robert to take.

The dark-haired Pole with the beautiful blue eyes screams his own satisfaction into Jonas' mouth, shaking violently in Marco's and Jonas' embrace when he loses himself in the throes of passion and ecstasy. Hot wetness bristles over Jonas' fingers, hard steel under silken skin twitching and throbbing heavily feeling so perfect in his hand.

It goes on like forever, Jonas spilling against Robert's abs and into Thomas' hand and Robert spurting all over Jonas' fingers and his own exploding cock, and the groans of four young men savoring their height to the fullest fill the bedroom like a symphony of passion.

Jonas stills his hand when Robert relaxes with a sob, pressing their foreheads together. His Dom bites down hard onto his shoulder when he comes against his back shortly after, coating Jonas' butt cheeks with his semen.

“You did so well, my brave one, you have really pleasured my handsome boy.” Thomas' voice is hoarse with emotion, and Jonas smiles happily, the tender praise warming him from the inside. He searches for Erik's gaze again, and his master returns his smile with shining eyes.

“I'm so proud of you, sweetheart, so proud. I'm so happy that you have become Thomas' boy, Jonas, that there are no words to tell you how happy I am right now. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my master. I'm so happy as well.” Jonas' face hurts from his wide smile, and he doesn't want to let go of Robert's cock because he feels so happy and safe in his lion's arms and with his mate stroking his face the way he does now.

“Thank you, Brownie, this was awesome. Your best hand job ever.”

Jonas snickers at that, nuzzling his cheek with his nose. “You're welcome. I love doing this for you.” He raises his head to look at Marco. “Thank you for helping me making our Blacky happy,” he says, and Marco grins and winks at him. “It was my greatest pleasure, Brownie,” he says and both have to chuckle at that.

“I can imagine, boy. I'm amazed that my mate has let you come, but he probably did it for Robert's sake. Come one, hazel-eye, let us put our cheeky boys to bed.”

Jonas shivers when his Dom gets up from the bed, walking to the bathroom in all his naked glory side by side with Jonas' wonderful master. They are both so beautiful in their own special way, and Jonas' heart wants to burst with all the love he feels for both of them, his beloved master and his fierce lion.

The young boy hadn't known how much incomplete he had felt before Thomas had come into their life, giving each of them what they need with so much ease, even Erik as his equal mate. Their life is so much richer ever since Thomas has joined their special foursome to make a fivesome out of it, and Jonas finds himself looking forward to exploring this new life and the new dynamic between them.

His eyelids start to drop against his will, and he is half-asleep when Thomas and Erik come back from the bathroom to clean their tired boys up. He snuggles close to his lion when Thomas lies down behind him again, pressing a gentle kiss onto his hair.

“Go to sleep, my brave one, I'm so proud of you.” Thomas' voice is tender, the soft purr of the tomcat and not the dangerous roar of the fierce lion, but Jonas doesn't fear the lion any longer, feeling safe in his warm and loving embrace.

Jonas will always be safe in Thomas' strong arms, he knows that for sure.

“Thank you, my lion, I love you so much.” Jonas nestles against Robert's strong frame knowing that Marco and Erik are doing the same at Robert's other side. Thomas' arms hold him tight, pulling him close to his warm body. “I love you, too, Jonas. You and Robert and Marco and Erik, all of you.”

“We love you too, Thomas,” the four answer in unison, and Jonas smiles and lets the slumber of exhaustion claim him, the wonderful scent of his beloved lion and his quiet purrs following him into his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love. <33


End file.
